


I'm His Barfriend (BOYfriend, get it?)

by cait_in_a_box



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bar, F/M, Gay!Remus, Gay!Sirius, M/M, Marauders, Muggle AU, Oneshot, Sirius saves the day, first fic, i wrote this in one day, james is obsessed with lily, prompt, remus is an awkward turtleduck, remus is awkward, sirius is a handsome stranger, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 01:59:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11796090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cait_in_a_box/pseuds/cait_in_a_box
Summary: Remus gets dragged along to a bar. A girl starts hitting on him. A handsome stranger saves him.FIRST FIC!!!! :)





	I'm His Barfriend (BOYfriend, get it?)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic! It's based off of some prompt on tumblr. I'm really proud of this and I hope you like it! please leave kudos and comments! Also feel free to tell me about grammar mistakes because I'm the kind of person that has to have perfect grammar in everything published :P 
> 
> Enjoy! Enjoy! Enjoy!

James entered the bar, practically dragging Remus behind him. "I'm telling you, Moony," he said. "She's the one! The love of my life."

Remus rolled his eyes and muttered something that couldn't be heard over the bar's music. James had been raving all week about this girl he met at a bar. They had made plans to meet again, and this time, Remus had been dragged along as James' "wing-man."

While he was being dragged towards the bar, a man with long black hair looked up from his drink. Remus caught his breath. This man's angular beauty and confident air made Remus almost faint. In that moment, as Remus was staring, the stranger's gorgeous grey eyes met Remus's hazel ones. The stranger's mouth twitched into a smile that made Remus's heart do a back flip. He smiled dreamily back at him before being pulled down by James onto a seat at the bar. A seat that happened to be quite close to the handsome stranger!

"Moony," said James loudly, interrupting a daydream about a certain dark-haired stranger. "Once you meet someone, you'll understand. We've got to find you a man!"

"Shut up, Prongs," said a blushing Remus, looking around to see if anyone heard. The stranger nearby heard, but he does a great job of not showing it. "Just look for your girlfriend. The sooner you find her the better."

Just then, James spotted a flash of red hair. "Look! There she is!" He sais excitedly, pointing to the girl. "C'mon help me out mate," he insisted. 

"Why don't you tell her that her hair reminds you of majestic cheez doodles," Remus suggested.

"Well, since you're being decidedly unhelpful, I'll just go by myself," James huffed. With that, he swung around on his stool and marched off to see the "love of his life."

Remus rolled his eyes again and went back to his drink. Suddenly, a rather tipsy girl plopped onto the stool next to Remus. He looked up at her then looked back down. He didn't want to have to talk to someone with that much alcohol in their system. Then, she poked his shoulder and said, "Heyy! You're cuuute!"

Remus cleared his throat awkwardly. "Um, thank you?"

Remus looked at the girl. She was quite pretty, but you could hardly tell through the thick coating of makeup on her face. Remus knew if he said she wasn't pretty, the girl would get offended and make a scene. He also knew that if he said she was pretty she could get the wrong idea. Remus sighed and wished he hadn't answered the girl in the first place. Then hed coild pretent to be foreign. But alas, he couldn't. He decided to go for the safest option. "Uh, yes," he said awkwardly. "You look nice as well."

A few seats away, the dark-haired stranger had heard the discomfort in the man's voice and decided to listen in. He hoped to be of assistance to the tall man with the light hair, should the situation get out of hand."

The girl seemed pleased with Remus' response. She giggled and flipped back her hair. "So, do you maybe wanna get out of here with me?"

Remus mentally yelled in frustration. He still didn't want to be rude though, so he said, "You seem nice, but I can't."

The girl pouted, "Awww, why not?"

Remus, who was rather flustered at this point, could only insist, "I really can't. I, uh..."

"Oh, come ooon!," she begged. "It'll be fuuun!"

Just then, Remus felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see the handsome stranger standing over him. He almost fainted. The man said, "Hey, BABE. Ready to go?"

Remus's brain made a noise like "asdfghjkl;" or something along those lines. He managed to say, "Um, yes. Let's go."

As the stranger escorted Remus out, leaving a stunned girl behind them, he placed one of his strong hands on the small of Remus' back. Remus couldn't believe that the handsome stranger had swooped in to rescue him from that awkward situation. Maybe he should call James to let him know what happened. 'Nah,' Remus thought. 'He's probably too distracted by the "love of his life."'

Remus was actually beginning to get nervous. He was leaving with a complete stranger, but Remus felt a small trust with the long haired man.

Once the pair got outside, the stranger stopped and took his hand off of Remus' back. Remus found himself missing the warmth of his touch. The stranger looked Remus in the eyes, making him melt a little inside. "Are you alright?" the man asked.

Remus caught his breath and said, "Yes. Um, thank you... I'm Remus, by the way. What's your name?"

"Sirius," he said. "And you're welcome. Remus? Like with the wolf mom?"

Remus laughed. "You're one to talk, Mr. Dog Star."

Sirius puffed up his chest comically and said, "I think you mean Mr. Brightest Star in the Heavens!"

Remus laughed again and plucked up some courage. "Would you like to get coffee with me sometime?"

Sirius grinned broadly. "I'd love to."


End file.
